The BroAlition
Article I – Bros before Hoes Signatories promise not to engage in hostile activities towards each other. This includes but is not limited to declarations of war, spying, or trying to undermine the awesomeness of signatory Bro. Infact, we should strive to do the opposite. Mutual Defense. You mess with one bro, you mess with ALL the Bros. Article II - Membership In order to join the BroAlition, one must display their awesomeness and dedication to the Bro way, and in doing so may be recognized by the AmigBros in a unanimous vote for a chance to be invited for membership. Article III – Loyalties that Bros owe. If one bro is in a jam, then the other bro's should help out this poor bro, there are many ways we can show our Bromance; Cash or tech, spying on the bro's enemy or helping the bro by declaring war. Article IV – AmigBro, or Bro? Amigbro's The Three Amigbros (Brozey, BroWai and AisBro) shall remain there indefinitely, they are to make bloc decisions that should benefit all bros if possible. If an AmigBro leaves the treaty then the remaining Amigbro's shall delegate a bro into the position of Brotector, the Brotector is a temporary postion that watches over the missing Amigbros position until they return, at which point the Brotector will become a Bro again. Bro's A bro is what is says on the tin, a bro.. Article V – Leaving the BroAlition/Conclusion Being a Bro is a dedication to something more than yourself, it’s a life-long bond with your fellow Bros which will lead to another lifetime of memories that you won’t be able to tell your children due to societies expectations. Although if a bro is not bro enough to be in the treaty than they may not leave my giving an Amigbro or Brotector 24 hours notice. Any bro can be kicked out by an unanimous AmigBro vote.If you are a bro once you're a bro till death do us apart. So we'll have to ZI you first, then kill you so that you die as a bro Article VI - Amendments If any bro has forgot something then the Amigbros can vote unanimously to add or change something. Signed: AmigBros Aisrep - Fat Man's Bane, Saint Fu, Taker of Names This treaty is signed by, loved by, and approved by NoWai, of R&R. Former Minister of Silly Walks, special division, R&R's Official ⑨, R&R's one, it's true, it's only. R&R's Mahjong Master, it's Gambling Apocalypse, it's Ultimate Survivor, it's Legendary Gambler, it's Magical Sands of Hell, and R&R's Longest Signature in a treaty for the purpose of Brotification, unification, and awesomefication. That gov member who does no work. He's also British. He's also likes ice cream. - Bilzey Bros Yosh- The unofficial ODN fan-dino. Proximus - Internet Hate Machine, also belongs to Colorguardchick4 Jon the Warlord - I, Jon the Warlord--Prince of Night, Lord of Chaos, and True Defender of Justice-- support this treaty, and do pledge my nation and money to the Bros. My Blood before theirs, my life before theirs, and their honor before mine. I swear under the Light and by my hope of salvation and rebirth, that I will not falter in their defense, no matter the cost. Category:Treaties